


Trap

by DarthChocolate



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, little bit of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthChocolate/pseuds/DarthChocolate
Summary: Three Inquisitors search for Obi-wan trapped under debris.
Kudos: 9





	Trap

“Another day, another dead Jedi,” Fourth Sister held the dead Jedi by her white hair. “I must say the old Jedi put up quite the fight.”  
“All for some stupid lock container,” Third Brother pointed to the corner of the cave. “Let’s see what’s inside.” The male Vurk slashed it open with his lightsaber, “A few credits, a fake id, and a strange spare lightsaber. Nothing worth dying for there. Then again, Jedi like to die for crazy reasons.”  
First Brother swiped the unknown lightsaber from him and examined it closely. “Looks like it has some kind of writing.” He clipped the saber to his belt. “I’ll have it analyzed when we get back to base.”  
The inquisitors returned to their ship. The Imperial captain saluted First Brother. “Your hunch was correct.”  
“It wasn’t a hunch.”  
“My apologies, sir,” the captain promptly apologized. The whole crew knew the cost of a wrong word spoken. Inquisitors would break arms and legs sometimes for a wrong answer. An insult meant a Force Choke. He replaced the previous captain, who was choked too long.   
“I’m going to my chambers.” The First Brother walked past him. “I’m not to be disturb.” The male Pau’an routinely meditated in his chambers. He was always on the prowl for powerful Jedi masters. Their current expedition had only reaped four Knights and one master. He wanted a greater prize for his emperor. With the emperor’s blessing, First Brother would gain more prestige and power. He turned his mind inwards and bent the Force to his will. A vision appeared of the acclaimed General Obi-wan Kenobi trapped under debris. The Jedi master was pinned down and injured. He immediately told the captain to make a course change and went to tell his fellow inquisitors.  
Fourth Sister was combing her hair as Third Brother tortured some prisoner. First Brother rushed into the room, “new prey.” They dropped everything in anticipation.   
This was high priority target. Every Imperial on the ship was called in for the mission. The scout droids entered a ruin temple on the planet Ermi. The inquisitors walked in after the droid. They were flanked by five Imperial units which included some battle droids. The temple was pyramid shaped. Only the bottom two levels had windows.  
"I sense a strong presence in the top level. Leave three units here to block his escape.” First Brother refused to let his prize slip through his fingers. Once Kenobi was dead, he would be next in line to become the emperor’s new apprentice. He ordered all the units to guard the various exits. He brought with him only his fellow inquisitors and one scared captain. They didn’t care about the fearful captain who was weary entering the faintly lit upper chambers. It was pretty empty. At least, the bottom floors had vines and debris to look at. The captain counted each faintly lit light that they passed by. They headed to the middle of the room.   
A lone woman with light gray skin sat on a rock chair. She had strange dark gray marking on her face and held a mirror in her hand. She gave them a sad look as they approached her.  
“Where is Obi-wan Kenobi?!” First Brother demanded.   
The captain worried for a moment that the woman didn’t speak Basic. He had wanted to bring a protocol droid. The female Cerean inquisitor declared, “it wasn’t needed or wanted.”  
Thankfully, the woman understood. “He isn’t here.”  
“Don’t lie to me,” First Brother snarled. “I sensed a strong presence here.”  
“Don’t insult me by calling me a liar.” The gray skinned woman’s voice seemed so out of place. It was too calm and causal with armed people around her. It confused the captain. He became even more baffled, when she politely inquired of him. “Does the darkness bother you? Would you like the room to be brighter?”  
“Yes please, madam,” the captain returned her polite gesture.  
Third Brother wasn’t as polite. He grabbed the woman’s shoulder. “You better tell us where he is at, or I’ll –“ Force lightning knocked Third Brother back and onto the ground. The inquisitors weren’t as leery about the use of lightning rather where it came from. Normally, Force Lightning came from the hands. Her lightning shot from all over her body. First Brother and Fourth Sister yanked out their lightsabers.  
“I’m not your enemy unless you make me one.” The woman warned them. “I thought Darth Sidious would have at least taught you patience. Come with me.” She flicked her hands, and all the lights turned to full power. “Everything will be explained.”   
“How couldn’t we sense your strength in the Force a few moments ago?” Fourth Sister watched Third Brother slowly rise from the floor. “How did you know our master’s Sith name?”  
“These are questions that you should probably ask your master.” The woman led them a short distance away. She halted and looked up at the ceiling.  
While the floor was stark, the tall ceilings had been littered with various light of different shapes and sizes. First Brother recognized the giant light above them as the one that collapsed on top of Kenobi in his vision. “We’re early. Obi-wan Kenobi hasn’t arrived yet.”  
“Nor will he,” the woman corrected him. “You don’t understand. She hired me to bring you here. That stolen lightsaber in your possession,” she pointed to First Brother’s belt. “She wants it back. If you don’t drop that saber and run out of this place now, she will kill all of you.”  
The inquisitors laughed mockingly, until news came over their commlink. “Sir, all the doors have been shut. We’ve lost power. Wait, I feel a breeze. Maybe, the –“  
“Unit 84 repeat,” the captain held up his commlink. “Come in, unit 84.” The woman returned to her rock chair. “Unit 86 go to 84 position. Be cautious. There is a possible enemy hostile.”  
A few minutes later, “Unit 86 reporting. All of Unit 84 is dead. We found some vines around their necks. Oh no! Shots fire! Get DOWN!... The battle droids seemed to be malfunctioning. We are attempting to take them down. There is a long purple light –“ The signal went dead.  
The inquisitors stared at each other. “Do you think that Jedi master was just pretending to be dead?” Fourth Sister gripped her lightsaber tightly.  
“What if it’s Ahsoka Tano?” Third Brother remained alert.  
First Brother closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on finding the unknown enemy. He located her position for a moment in the Force. A second later, she vanished on him. Another Imperial unit was defeated. He became frustrated. “It doesn’t matter. We have killed her kind before. We’ll destroy her.” First Brother threatened the gray skinned woman. “Then, we might kill you for aiding her.”  
“Is this a two-sided conversation?” The woman filed her nails unfazed.   
“Unless you tell us where Kenobi is.”  
The woman stared at First Brother straight in his eyes. “What are you willing to trade for it in exchange?”  
“Your life.”  
“Seriously,” the woman sighed. “She is coming here to kill you. She is a master in the use of the Force. I’m not sure that Darth Vader could kill her, and you’re wasting your time with this. Do you have any idea what’s going on?”  
“Who are you?” the captain finally asked. “Where are you from?”  
“I am Rubina. I come from Dathomir.”   
“You’re a Nightsister!” Third Brother exclaimed.   
“The Separatists killed all the Nightsisters. Besides, I have chosen the path in the middle.”  
“Then, what is going on?” The captain pleaded after he lost contact with Unit 87.  
“The premise of the Dark Side is to bend the Force to the Force users’ will. Is it really that hard to believe a vision of Master Kenobi’s lightsaber splitting in half and blood dripping down the right side of his face was made up?”  
“That’s impossible. How could you do it? Is that some kind of magic mirror?” First Brother still didn’t believe that she wasn’t a Nightsister.  
“All of our forces are dead, sir.” The captain interrupted. No one reputed his statement, “over two hundred men.”  
“A magic mirror,” Rubina shook her head in disbelief and smirked. “You definitely weren’t trained much by Sidious.”  
“He trained us enough to win,” First Brother insisted. The inquisitors sensed the enemy presence approaching them.  
Rubina folded her arms. “Your only chance at surviving is laying down your weapons and running for your lives.”  
They ignored her and went to bravely face their enemy. Fourth Sister kept her eyes on the door. Third Brother searched for shadows, cracks, holes and any hiding spots in the room. Yet, there was none for the enemy to pop out of.  
As they stood ready to pounce, their lightsabers suddenly spun out of control. Third Brother lost a hand. Fourth Sister lost part of a leg and an arm from her own lightsaber. She collapsed to the floor screaming. First and Third Brother immediately dropped their sabers. Their lightsabers continued to spin uncontrollably. The captain surrendered his blaster and stepped away. He placed his hands behind his head.  
Third Brother growled. “Come face me, you coward! You’re a weakling, who depends on tricks to win.”  
Another gray skinned woman appeared before his eyes. Third Brother charged at her. She created a small whirlwind with the Force. He was hurled up and impaled on a light fixture.   
Their enemy ignited her purple lightsaber. First Brother pulled out the stolen lightsaber. He stabbed the hysterical Fourth Sister because her screams were annoying him. “Jedi or Nightsister doesn’t matter. You’re dead!” He proceeded to duel her. It was a quick fight. She chopped off his hand which held the old lightsaber.  
“I’m Azbeth of the Singing Mountain Clan.” He died with a confused expression on his face. She used the Force to retrieve the ancient lightsaber from the floor. “After hundreds of years, we finally get back our lightsaber that the Jedi stole from us.” She pulled out a crystal from her pooch and tossed it to Rubina. “Your payment.”  
Rubina grinned at the black and white crystal. “Our business has concluded.”  
“What’s going to happen to me?” The captain kneeled down on the floor trembling.  
“Well, if you free all your prisoners and leave the Empire, you’ll live.” Azbeth bent down towards him. “Since the emperor will probably kill you for observing this.”  
“You know,” the captain slowly rose to his feet. “The old family farm is looking good now.”

The Grand Inquisitor approached the emperor about the missing inquisitors. The emperor replied, “they were stupid and walked into a trap. There is always someone stronger. Remember that for your next batch of inquisitors.” He didn’t mention anything else. It was better that the Grand Inquisitor remained in the dark. No one needs to know that there are more than Jedi and Sith in the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> For more information, please go to https://aurora-light-blog.tumblr.com/


End file.
